Spring 2009 1v1 Bracket
Spring 2009 1v1 Bracket is how the 2009 Game Contest bracket would have looked if it had been set up as a 128 game 1v1 instead of using 4-ways. By making use of sophisticated statistical technology and a little witchcraft, charmander was able to reconstruct the seeding structure that SB used to put the 2009 bracket together. Using those results we can determine which characters were the 1, 2, 3, etc seeds in each of the 8 divisions, which in turns makes this complete bracket reconstruction possible. See Also * Summer 2008 1v1 Bracket * Summer 2009 Total Nominations * Board 8's 2009 Nominations Spring 2009 Bracket - 1v1 version 1972-1988 Division 1) Tetris 16) Space Invaders 8) Donkey Kong 9) Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! 5) Pac-Man 12) Pong 4) Mega Man 2 13) The Oregon Trail --- 6) Metroid 11) Contra 3) The Legend of Zelda 14) Dragon Warrior III 7) Duck Hunt 10) Ninja Gaiden 2) Super Mario Bros. 15) Galaga 1989-1991 Division 1) Super Mario Bros. 3 16) Tecmo Super Bowl 8) The Secret of Monkey Island 9) SimCity 5) Street Fighter II 12) Castlevania III 4) Sonic the Hedgehog 13) Civilization --- 6) Final Fantasy 11) Battletoads 3) Super Mario World 14) Prince of Persia 7) Mega Man 3 10) River City Ransom 2) Final Fantasy II (IV) 15) Crystalis 1992-1994 Division 1) LoZ: A Link to the Past 16) Streets of Rage II 8) Doom 9) Donkey Kong Country 5) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 12) Super Mario Kart 4) Super Metroid 13) Gunstar Heroes --- 6) Secret of Mana 11) Mortal Kombat 2 (replaced Super Street Fighter II Turbo) 3) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 14) Shining Force II 7) Mega Man X 10) LoZ: Link’s Awakening 2) Final Fantasy III (VI) 15) Phantasy Star IV 1995-1997 Division 1) Final Fantasy VII 16) Suikoden 8) Mario Kart 64 9) Star Fox 64 5) Super Mario RPG 12) Resident Evil 2 4) GoldenEye 007 13) Donkey Kong Country 2 (replaced Fallout) --- 6) Castlevania: SotN 11) Resident Evil 3) Super Mario 64 14) Kirby Super Star 7) Earthbound 10) SMW2: Yoshi’s Island 2) Chrono Trigger 15) Lufia II 1998-2000 Division 1) LoZ: Ocarina of Time 16) Chrono Cross 8) Half-Life 9) Final Fantasy IX 5) Starcraft 12) SoulCalibur (replaced Super Smash Bros.) 4) Final Fantasy VIII 13) Xenogears --- 6) LoZ: Majora’s Mask 11) Perfect Dark 3) Pokemon R/B/Y 14) Banjo-Kazooie 7) Pokemon G/S/C 10) Final Fantasy Tactics 2) Metal Gear Solid 15) Deus Ex (replaced Panzer Dragoon Saga) 2001-2003 Division 1) Final Fantasy X 16) Silent Hill 8) Metal Gear Solid 2 9) TES III: Morrowind 5) GTA: Vice City 12) Kingdom Hearts 4) Metroid Prime 13) Paper Mario --- 6) LoZ: The Wind Waker 11) Disgaea 3) Super Smash Bros. Melee 14) Fire Emblem (replaced Golden Sun) 7) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10) Diablo 2 2) Halo: Combat Evolved 15) Grand Theft Auto III 2004-2006 Division 1) LoZ: Twilight Princess 16) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 8) Half-Life 2 9) Final Fantasy XII 5) Kingdom Hearts 2 12) Gears of War 4) Resident Evil 4 13) Shadow of the Colossus --- 6) Metal Gear Solid 3 11) World of Warcraft 3) Halo 2 14) Okami 7) TES IV: Oblivion 10) God of War 2) GTA: San Andreas 15) Tales of Symphonia 2007-2009 Division 1) Super Smash Bros. Brawl 16) Street Fighter IV (replaced The World Ends With You) 8) Grand Theft Auto IV 9) Persona 4 5) Super Mario Galaxy 12) Pokemon DP 4) Call of Duty 4 13) Team Fortress 2 --- 6) Halo 3 11) Left 4 Dead 3) Fallout 3 14) Mass Effect 7) LittleBigPlanet 10) Bioshock 2) Metal Gear Solid 4 15) Portal Category:GameFAQs Contests